At Least Once More
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there’s only one thing wrong with Will’s plan: there was no blushing bride
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN: **Hey you guys, what's up? You guessed it, I'm writing another POTC story. The last one wasn't that great, so I decided to go with a different story line. I hope you guys enjoy it. D

Part One: Carried By the Wind 

The sun gleamed down upon young Elizabeth Swann's back, sweat streaking across her skin under her corset and expensive new dress. It was a day like any other. Her father had a meeting with the Captains, Commodores, and other soldiers, and she was left to spend the day alone. So here she was, standing on her balcony in the middle of the day.

Gently running her delicate fingers over the rim, her dark brown eyes gazed out at the sea. Will Turner, the man that Elizabeth loved more than life itself, was out sailing the seas, off in search of an old friend. And though it was only four days since he'd gone, it felt like four years on her heart. She dreaded the horrible thoughts that came to her mind each day she awoke, knowing he was still out there.

"Oh, Will," she whispered, praying the wind will carry her soft words over the sea to him. "Please come home soon. I miss you terribly, and I can't bear to last another hour without your arms around me."

She wrapped her arms around herself, longing for Will's warm embrace to comfort her. These past few days have been tremendously stressful on poor Elizabeth. Her father had been suggesting that they return to England to find her a suitable husband. She snorted at that thought. If her father really wanted her married to a suitable man, he might as well wait until Will was ready to ask her.

Even his name caused her heart to swell, and she blinked back a few tears. "Will," She said, swallowing back her emotions. "Wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. I wish you safe journeys, and I can't wait to see you again." She swallowed again, this time allowing a tear roll down her cheek. "I love you, Will. With all my heart."

A gentle breeze swept across her, lifting her words across the ocean to the man she longed to hold.

Will Turner gave a heavy sigh with a heavy heart. He had gone four days without his Elizabeth, and each day he dreamt about her. How he was going to last another day without her, he didn't know.

Painfully forcing her out of his thoughts, he brought his attention back to the matters at hand. He had just arrived at the island of Tortuga, in search of his old friend, Captain Jack Sparrow. If there was anywhere in the world, other than aboard the Black Pearl, he would be here.

It was just as Will remembered it to be. Drunken men chasing women, drunken women showing their breasts to any man they could find, sword fights raging in the background; not to mention the pigs were still around. The intoxicating smell overwhelmed him as he made his way as best he could to the bar.

He desperately tried to keep his distance from any women coming his way, fearing he would dishonor his love for Elizabeth. Every time a woman came somewhat near him, he brought his eyes to look away, and forced himself to move forward. Their drunken cries of lust sprung to his ears, and he ignored them with each step he took.

"Hey you," came a silky voice from behind him. A soft, dirty hand placed itself on his shoulder, turning him around slowly to face a young woman, probably still in her teens. "What's a fine man like you doing all alone?"

Will swallowed, seeing the flaring amount of rum dancing in her eyes. Her dress was torn in many places, some he wished his eyes would look away from. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, yet firmly. "I have to go now."

Her grip grew tighter on his shoulder, her voice more rasped. "You ain't going anywhere. Not until I get what I want."

Will sighed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out four gold shillings, and handed them to her. "Here, there's four shillings. Is that enough?"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the pieces in her hand, a sly grin placed on her filthy, red lips. "I never been paid for my body before, but I ain't gonna argue." She caught Will's eyes, and she slowly licked her lips. "You're gonna enjoy this as much as I am, boy."

Will began to struggle his way out of her grip, but it was too strong. She was bringing her face closer to his, her mouth just inches away from his. He bit his lips shut, and closed his eyes tightly, praying there was someway to get out of this mess.

"You know, he ain't as charming as you think he is," came a familiar musky voice, and Will opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Jack Sparrow, his dark brown eyes glowing with the salty air.

"Why's that?" The woman barked at him.

Jack walked up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's a eunuch, love. Savvy?"

She made a face as she looked down at Will, letting her hands drop off of him. "It would have been fun, boy," She said, tossing the coins in her hand playfully. "But I'm keeping the payment."

As she walked away, Will let out a deep breath, grinning over at Jack. "Thanks for your help there, Jack."

"What are you doing here Will?" Jack asked, his voice sounding annoyed. Not at all what Will expected.

"What are you talking about? I came to find you."

"Is that so?" Jack gave a slight chuckle, raising his hands in the air. "Well, here I am. Elizabeth must miss you terribly. You should get on your way now, then."

He began to walk away, but Will followed after him. "I'm not leaving without you, Jack," Will called, trying to catch up to the old pirate.

Jack stopped and turned around to face him, his brown eyes blazing. "Why is that, Will? Sure, we had our fun, we fight good, but why would you want me back there? The first step I take, Norrington will have his rope around my neck. I don't really want to become the headless pirate."

Will's eyes softened as he looked at his old friend. "Norrington doesn't know you're coming. He doesn't know I'm here now. He won't know you're there. I want you to come back to Port Royal with me because I am proposing to Elizabeth, and the wedding will be shortly afterwards."

"Ah! A wedding!" Jack said, his old grin shining on his face. "When are you planning to ask her, mate?"

Will grinned, "As soon as we get back into Port Royal, possibly that evening."

"Wonderful! I'll have the crew clean up and we'll be ready to go by dawn!"

"Uh, Jack?"

"Aye?"

"You can't bring the Pearl."

"Well then what boat would you like the crew and me to sail on, huh?"

Will coughed, trying his best to form his words gently. "We kind of need to take you on my ship, so Norrington doesn't blast you down."

Jack sighed, nodding with understanding. "Aye, that would be bad. Very well, William, how 'bout we meet at the docks at sunset?"

"Deal," Will said, shaking his old friend's hand. "See you then."

Will sighed happily. Everything was going just as he had planned. He found Jack, and as soon as he returned he would ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. The salty breeze swept across him, and he closed his eyes, wishing he was home with his future fiancé at his side.

As the wind blew against him, he could hear her voice whisper in his ear, and he grinned as he listened. His heart swelled inside of him with just the thought of her small, fragile frame in his arms. And he was more than eager to have her forever claimed as his.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly, the wind pausing to let him speak. "I love you more than the world, and I shall return to you soon, my darling. Keep waiting for me."

The wind picked up again, trailing off across the ocean with his soft words of love.


	2. Part Two: London Bound

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN: **Alrighty, I am back, again. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like what's next to come! I am trying to get over writer's block, so if this sucks, don't be mad, please. I'm working on it. Thank you and now, on with the story!

**Part Two: London Bound**

Dark clouds hung in the air, the wind blew rapidly against the windows. Elizabeth sat at her desk, watching as the tree branches flew in the air. It felt like a hurricane, and Elizabeth clutched onto her dress for warmth. Swallowing back her fear, she thought of something more cheerful.

The thought of Will's return put a grin back on her face, and she bit back her scream of excitement. It had been a week since his departure, and she couldn't understand why it was taking him so long to return. Every night, before she closed her eyes for bed, she prayed a soft prayer of safety.

With a heavy sigh, she ran her pen across the sheet of paper swiftly. Every morning she would write to Will, telling him of her dreams, and how she wished for him to come home. She knew he would never read them, but with each word she wrote, she felt a part of it was being told to him, even though he was not around to read it. She placed the ink pen down, blowing gently for it to dry before folding it softly to be placed into its envelope. After she sealed it shut, she gave it a soft kiss, leaving painted red marks on the white paper.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly locked her new letter in the drawer with the rest. "Yes? Come in." She said softly, standing up.

A maid walked in, followed by her father. The look on his face told her enough – he had bad news. She swallowed back her thoughts, not allowing herself to think of anything horrible. With her hand on her chest, she waited breathlessly until her father spoke.

"Elizabeth, darling," He said, walking over to her slowly. "I'm afraid I have something to tell you. I'm not sure you will accept it, though."

"What is it?" She nearly whispered. Half of her wanted to ask if it was Will, but the other half of her wanted to remain silent. She chose the second.

"I have been summoned back to London on the next ship. We will be leaving at dawn."

The words hit her in the heart, and she clutched her chest tightly. "What?"

Her father shrugged a shoulder softly, his eyes not looking at her but at the floor. It was as if he was afraid to be stared down, as if her look would kill him. "I am sorry, it is my duty."

"Then you go!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Let me stay here. I have no reason to return to London."

At this he looked at her, his eyes glaring down at her as if she was a misbehaving child. "You are my daughter, and therefore a representative of Port Royal and myself. You can't expect me to leave my daughter here while I live in London."

"But father…."

"No, Elizabeth. I will not leave you here just waiting for Will Turner's return. You are to come with me to London, and that is final."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!" Elizabeth said, tears forming in her eyes but she dared not let them out. She couldn't cry in front of her father. Not yet. "You know Will shall return soon. This is just so I won't marry him, isn't it?"

"If that is what happens, then so be it."

She couldn't speak another word. Her father had told her more than enough. It seemed he had made up his mind on this decision long before she was even told. And it seemed she was to be gone on the next boat to London. Never to see Will again.

With a sigh, her father relaxed some. "Are you coming, Elizabeth?"

She looked at him through tears, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke. "It seems I have no choice."

"Good, Carla here will begin to pack your things. Goodnight, Elizabeth." He waited a moment for a response, but when she gave him none he walked briskly out of the room. The maid paused, afraid to move without being attacked.

Elizabeth looked at her, "You may get started, Carla. Thank you."

She nodded slowly, and went on to pack, afraid to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

Swallowing back her tears, Elizabeth forced herself not to cry. She couldn't let herself break at a time like this. Even if it meant she kept it in, she couldn't let the tears escape her eyes.

Sunrise couldn't have come sooner. Elizabeth felt like she was carry the weight of the world on her heart, and she had to force herself to walk across the dock. The handmaids carried her bags of luggage, and she dared not look back at her empty home. Commodore Norrington was standing near the ramp, his face the usual grim expression, his back still arched and his hands still placed neatly behind him. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she neared him, feeling her insides turn.

"Hello Commodore," she said quickly, not realizing she sounded bitter.

"Good day, Miss Swann," he replied, giving his head a small nod in greeting. "Are you ready to depart?"

"To be honest, Commodore, I am not ready to leave Port Royal until I have wed," she replied. "But, this is a decision I did not make, so I suppose my father and my effects are ready."

"I am sorry about the matter, Miss Swann. You must understand I had no part in deciding this."

Elizabeth stood up straight, her angry eyes turned to caring ones as she looked at him. "I do understand, Commodore. Thank you."

"Ah, Elizabeth, you have come," her father said, joining her side on the ramp. "I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind."

"My mind has never changed, father. It is just that my mind has been made up for me, and I had to come along. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get aboard so we can set sail."

Will and Jack were on sea for longer than they hoped for. And Will's anxiousness was swelling inside of him with each moment they traveled. Jack could see the excitement in the young boy's eyes, and he hid his amusement. Sort of.

"So, how are ye planning on asking her, mate?" Jack asked as they neared the shores of Port Royal.

Will opened his mouth, but closed it. Panic written all over his face. "I haven't figured that out yet!"

Jack shook his head, patting his old friend on the back. "You best be thinking of it soon. It won't be long before we are at shore with her."

Will nodded, and they prepared to dock.

"Look, I'm shaking," Will said, glancing down at his hands as they walked towards Elizabeth's home. "I haven't stopped since we've arrived."

"Just relax, you're too nervous," Jack said. "You need to be calm, a gentleman," he straightened his collar, and brushed off some dirt from his jacket.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Like you?"

"Yes, of course," Jack replied.

Shaking his head, Will walked up the steps to the front porch. The front door just inches away from him. And the many years he will spend with Elizabeth were waiting for that knock.

Taking a deep breath, straightening his jacket, he knocked on the door. He could hear feet going swiftly across the floor on the other side, and he pondered what they could possibly be doing. A young maid opened the door a crack, a shocked expression displayed on her face when she saw the two men before her.

"Can I help you?" She said softly, slowly stepping in front of the door.

"Yes, is Elizabeth Swann home?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, sir. But Miss Swann doesn't live here any longer."

"What?" Will shouted, his heart feeling as though it dropped faster than gravity. "Where did she go?"

"She and her father moved to London this morning. We are packing the remaining of their items right now. Would you like me to write a note to send with them for her, sir?"

"No, no. That's alright." Will said, biting his lip as not to scream in anger. "I'll just have to go to London to see her."


	3. Part Three: New Home

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN: **Hello all. Sorry I didn't give enough time to let you review on part two. I just got the chapters written out faster than I thought, and it's easier for me to update all my stories at the same time. If you guys are wondering why it takes me so long, take a look at my profile. It explains it all for you there. Long story. Hehe. Anyways! I hope you all liked the last chapter. It took me a while to write, 'cause I had to think of what I wanted to happen for that chapter to make it long enough. Okay, here's the story!

**Part Three: New Home**

The streets of London were filled with people, and Elizabeth longed for the quiet town of Port Royal once again. There were plenty of shops, of which any lady would enjoy to see. But Elizabeth remained emotionless to the sights around her, and focused on the small building that was their new home.

Her father's face was gleaming with excitement. The roof of their home was visible over the trees, and Elizabeth wondered how big it really was. The shops were growing fewer and fewer as the carriage took them deeper into the trees. Swallowing back her pride, Elizabeth found herself shocked at the size of the house.

It seemed to be a three-story home, with a few towers on the left and right sides. The windows were traced with a light blue trim, and the walls where painted an elegant white. Giant pillars were holding a balcony on the top floor, edged with a glistening white metal fence, all four shaped in beautiful marble.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth whispered, leaning forward to get a better view as the carriage grew closer.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Her father commented, allowing his grin to shimmer on his face. "This is where we shall be living for however long we stay. Marvelous. Much better than that old home back at Port Royal."

She couldn't help but nod in agreement, knowing that it was true. Her old home wasn't nearly as marvelous as this new one, but it would never have the same view from her bedroom.

The carriage stopped, and they waited for the door to be opened for them. A trait Elizabeth had grown up used to. A young man came out of the front door. He walked briskly down the steps, and froze, his eyes trapped on Elizabeth's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing escaped.

"Yes, what is it boy?" Her father said, snapping the young man back into reality.

"Colonel Bradley is waiting in the den to speak with you, Governor Swann," the boy said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Very well, we mustn't keep him waiting any longer. Let's go, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, glaring at the young boy as she walked passed him. _Hare dare he look at me like that! If Will was here, he'd…. _She let the thought stick in her mind, too afraid to complete the sentence. She followed her father inside the house, and into the den.

Colonel Bradley was a young man, not much older than Elizabeth, but his age did not defy his ranking. She had read books about him before. How he became a soldier at ten years old because he lied about his age, and how he was promoted to Colonel after stopping a band of pirates from capturing all of England. He was a fine man, and it was a wonder why he was still not married.

He stood up as they entered the room. "Governor Swann, I am pleased to finally meet you face to face." He extended his hand for the Governor to shake. "I am truly honored you agreed to return back to London."

"Well, your offer was too gracious to refuse, Colonel," Elizabeth's father said, shaking the younger man's hand firmly.

Bradley smiled, his eyes drifting over to Elizabeth. "And who might you be, Miss?"

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth," her father said before she had a chance to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Elizabeth," Bradley said, bowing slightly.

"It's Miss Swann, if you could, sir," Elizabeth countered, offering him her hand so he might peck is slightly.

His grin was playful, "Apologies, Miss Swann. I do hope you enjoy living in my home during your stay."

"This is your home?" Elizabeth asked. "It is quite beautiful, sir."

"I ask only for the best."

"Well, I think it suits you very well, Colonel," she said. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to my quarters, I am afraid I should retire."

"Ah, allow me to take you, that is," he turned to the Governor, "if you father does not mind sitting here alone for a moment?"

"Oh, no, you go ahead. I'm going to take the time to explore your trophies on the mantle," he replied, already walking over to the other side of the room.

Bradley grinned, "Very well, Miss Swann." He offered her his arm. "Shall we get going?"

She just looked at his arm, and reluctantly took it. "Yes, lead the way, sir."

He led her through the den and back into the entryway. "So, how was it living in the Caribbean for most of your life, Miss Swann?"

"It was wonderful, I could see the sea from my room. I doubt I'll be able to see it again from where I am now, but I suppose it doesn't matter too much."

"Well, I am truly sorry you cannot see it from here, but I do hope this new home makes up for whatever it is you are loosing."

Elizabeth sighed, her thoughts drifting back to Will once more. "No, I don't think it shall."

"Just give it time, I'm sure there will be something about London that you will like more than Port Royal."

"As far as the sights, I suppose there might be something. But as far as the people go, I will need a lifetime to like it more than Port Royal."

"Then a lifetime I shall give you," Bradley said, opening a small door. "This is your room. I will send for your things to be delivered up here shortly."

"Thank you, Colonel, good night."

As he gave her a courteous bow, she slowly shut the door, feeling relieved to be left alone. With a sigh, she turned around, glancing around her room. There was a giant canopy bed, made of a dark redwood frame, silk and lace covering the top and the sheets. It was very elegant, she had to admit, but too fancy for her taste. There were two nightstands on both sides of the bed, a small candle lit on top. Both were also made of the same redwood as the bed.

Taking off her white gloves, she walked over to the desk, placing them on the top. There were plenty of papers and envelopes, and a feather ink pen was already dipped and ready for her to begin. Twisting her lip, Elizabeth thought of how much this man already knew her. He knew she was of much wealth, and he furnished her entire room in the best sense possible, and he also knew of her love for her Port Royal home – having already laid out paper and other materials to write home with. Either this man loved to spoil her, or he was trying to impress her.

"You may try as hard as you please, Mr. Bradley," Elizabeth whispered under her breath. "But you will not win my heart."


	4. Part Four: Through Treetops

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN: **Hello, what's up? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, sorry there were no parts of Will or Jack in it. This chapter will, though. I promise. I hope you enjoy it!

Part Four: Through Treetops 

"Do you have an idea of where she might be?" Will asked, his eyes darting around the streets of London for any sign of Elizabeth.

Jack sighed in annoyance, "Am I the kind of pirate that would sail to London, mate?"

"Ssh," Will hushed him, turning around to face him quickly. "Don't say that you're a pirate. We don't know how these people may react to it."

"Aye, good point," Jack said, turning around, catching the eye of a young girl. "Hold on, mate. I shall ask for directions." Walking up to her slowly, Jack extended his hand. "Hello Miss, I am in need of some information."

Her green eyes glared at him with fire of rage, "How dare you, sir. Coming up without even announcing yourself."

Jack twisted his lip, "Begging your pardon, Miss. A thousand apologies. I was merely wondering if you have heard of Governor Swann coming into town."

"Yes, he's here. He's staying at Colonel Bradley's home, just north of the city."

Jack placed his hands together, giving her a small bow. "Thank ye, Miss. Again, a thousand apologies."

With that, he turned his back to her, rolling his eyes and joining Will's side. "Have you heard of Colonel Bradley?" He whispered, leading Will away from the young girl.

"Only in books, why?"

"'Cause there be your lass, mate."

Sleep could not have come worse to her, and Elizabeth felt drained of energy all morning. Crying her eyes out may not have been the best idea to do before she slept, but it was the only way for her to fall asleep, even if it was for only a little while.

Now she stood on her balcony - the one that she saw on her way towards the home – and she was actually enjoying the view. She could see into the streets of London, watching as women shopped and chatted, and men carrying bags for their wives. Just beyond the streets, Elizabeth could see the sun rising over the treetops, shining brighter than she'd ever seen it before.

With a sigh, she placed her elbow on the railing and dazed out before her. "This would be so much more enjoyable if I had someone to share it with," she whispered, her eyes darting down to the streets once more.

Two men were walking in the middle of the street, running from person to person, looking worried, lost and confused. One was a young man, but she could barely make out his face. The other was a dirty man, and she could tell he must have been a lost pirate.

Frowning, she watched as the two men continued to run around the street, looking for something, or someone. When the younger man turned his head, she froze. He was looking right at her! Her heart began to beat faster under her ribs, and she wondered why. Why was she growing excited by looking at this man? Who was he? The expression in his posture reflected her excitement, and he called back to his companion.

The dirty man stood by his side, looking up at Elizabeth. She could also see he was trapped in her appearance. But why were they looking at her? All she could do was stand there, watching them as they watched her. Waiting for a slight moment to distinguish who they were.

"It's her, Jack," Will whispered, still caught in the beauty standing on the balcony. "Elizabeth. She's right there."

Jack turned to him, "Then why don't you run to her?"

The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to seem like a fool. But now, standing there just staring at a girl from a balcony seemed rather foolish itself. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt before, and he couldn't fight it any longer. Taking a deep breath, he dashed towards that building carrying his love.

Elizabeth felt her stomach tie in knots as the younger man started to run towards her. "What is he doing?" She whispered, her hands grasping onto the railing tightly. "Is he mad?"

The man was foolish, that much she was certain, yet she couldn't look away. With each step he took, his face grew clearer and clearer. He ran under some trees, hidden from her sight. Blinking, she leaned up, down, left and right to try to find him. Seeing him coming out of the trees brought warmth to her heart. And she smiled as she looked down at him.

His face was visible at last. And for the first time she actually saw him. With a loud gasp, feeling her heart swell within her, she screamed. "**_Will!_**"

Hearing her shout his name felt as though he was given wings. Will stopped, and he stood at the front of the giant house. Watching her through the windows, he saw Elizabeth running down the stairs, practically flying with each step. His breathing grew quick, and he couldn't stop his heart from beating. He finally found her!

She burst through the front door, her eyes wet with tears. "Will…" she whispered, her voice rasped.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, not able to control himself any longer. He took a step forward, ready to run up and embrace her in his arms.

But that step didn't turn into a run. A man stood behind Elizabeth, his hand opening the other giant door. "May I help you, sir?" He said, his voice appeared kind, yet Will could tell there was a vicious remark behind it.

Clearing his throat, Will straightened his back and stood tall before the man. "My name is Will Clarks, I have come to visit Miss Swann."

"Yes, he came to visit me," she said, taking a step to walk towards him.

But the man caught her arm, pulling her back slightly. "Miss Swann, I do not think you should speak with this man."

Elizabeth glared back at him, "This is my friend, Colonel. I have the right to speak with him if I please. No, let me go, sir."

"Colonel Bradley?" Will asked, shocked that he looked so young.

Bradley smiled, letting go of Elizabeth's arm. "Yes, you've heard of me?"

"I've read a book or two, but I never thought you were this young." Will bit his lip at what he just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Bradley held up a hand, "Please, it is all right. I get that all the time." He turned his eyes to look at Elizabeth, who was still keeping her eyes on Will. "Well, Mr. Clarks, if you are a friend of Miss Swann's, do please come in."

"Thank you," Will said, bowing his head slowly. He walked up, joining Elizabeth at her side. "But, if you don't mind, I must wait for my partner to join me."

Elizabeth turned to him, "Who?"

Will grinned at her, "You'll see."

Smiling in return, she followed Bradley into the house, leaving Will to stand on the front steps.

Will turned around, just to see Jack making his lazy way along the path. "Was it her, mate?" Jack shouted.

"Yes, it was."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jack said, standing in front of his young friend. "Are you going to ask her yet?"

Will sighed, "Colonel Bradley may be a challenge, he has a hold on her."

"Well, you'll just have to turn the tables around, mate." Jack said, a playful grin on his face.

"Yes, well, we are wanted inside."

"Ah! Let's not keep them waiting, then!"

"But first, we need to come up with a new name for you," Will said, tapping his friend on the shoulder, a sly grin on his face.


	5. Part Five: Lions Den

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN: **Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one! Thanks so much for reading guys! I really appreciate that you guys like it! If you guys are wondering, I know that Will and Jack's names are _not _Gibbs and Clarks. Just so you know, they had to go under different names so know one knew it was them. I don't think I wrote that in this chapter, but that's why, okay? So don't think I'm stupid and I don't know the character's names, okay? Lol. Thanks, enjoy!

**Part Five: Lions Den**

"I do not like that Mr. Clarks," Bradley whispered as he led Elizabeth through the home and into the den.

"And why would that be?" she almost barked back.

"He just seems too ruthless, too much like, well, like a pirate. Men like that should not court ladies like you."

Elizabeth blushed, "What makes you think he is courting me?" She had to lie. She couldn't let him know how much she loved Will. It would ruin her father's job.

"By the way he looked at you," Bradley said, placing his arm on the fireplace. "He had lust in his eyes, I could feel it chilling in my bones."

"Well, he's a man. And men seem to lust for women, no matter what their social rank."

His eyes turned to her, looking her over as though she were a piece of property. She felt a chill run up her spine. "What are you looking at Colonel?"

He let out a deep breath, running his palm over his sweating forehead. "Perhaps you are right."

There was a cough to turn their attention, and Elizabeth froze as she gazed at Jack Sparrow standing at Will's side. Bradley stood up straight, "Well, who is your friend, Mr. Clarks?"

"This is Jack Gibbs," Will said, taking a moment to look at Elizabeth.

She saw the look in his eyes, and she looked at Jack to confirm her suspicions. He winked at her quickly, and she knew it was true. They came up with a fake name for Jack so he wouldn't be shipped off to jail at first glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Gibbs," Bradley said, extending his hands. "Please, gentlemen, sit down and join us."

Will and Jack took their seats on a couch across from Elizabeth.

"So, how do you two gentlemen know Miss Swann?" Bradley asked, taking the seat next to Elizabeth.

It was almost too close for comfort, yet Elizabeth tried to keep a straight and calm face. "They both lived on Port Royal," she said. "Mr. Clarks and Mr. Gibbs were kind enough to save my life a few times."

"Oh? Really? Tell me all about it," Bradley said.

"Well it was more of a few accidents, really," Jack said. "Miss Swann was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, so to say. And we happened to be there at the right place at the right time," he grinned at his own joke. Yet Bradley didn't crack a smirk.

"So how exactly was she so close to death?"

Will coughed looked exchanged glances with Elizabeth and Jack, "We'd rather not discuss that. Too personal, it hits us deep in the heart, really pains to talk about it."

Bradley nodded, "I see. So, what brings you to London?"

"Mr. Gibbs and I were traveling for quite some time," Will said. "And I had a matter at Port Royal I was waiting to take care of. But, that matter was thrown off when I learned that Miss Swann had moved here."

"What matter was that, Mr. Clarks?" Elizabeth asked. She hated calling him by his formal name, yet she knew she had to.

"Ah, um, it was to, uh," He stuttered, unable to complete his sentences.

"He was going to open his new blacksmith shop!" Jack shouted, Will turning to face him.

"Ah, yes, my new blacksmiths shop."

"You're a blacksmith?" Bradley asked, almost choking the words out.

Will swallowed, "Uh, yes, I am."

"Mr. Clarks is the owner of the building," Elizabeth told Bradley. "He never does any of the work himself, he just manages the finances and the fees for the real blacksmiths."

Bradley nodded, "Interesting. How does that pay?"

"Oh, enough for a butler or two," Will said, cracking a smile.

"Uh-huh," Bradley said, rubbing his palm under his chin. "Well, it seems I have misjudged you, Mr. Clarks."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I thought of you and Mr. Gibbs here as pirates. I guess I need to get to know people before I judge, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh, yes, of course." Will said, giving a nervous laugh.

Bradley stood, as did everyone else. "Well, it is time for tea. If you'll excuse me, I shall leave you to visit with your guests, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth bowed her head, "Thank you, Colonel."

He grabbed her hand and pecked it softly before he left the room. The three just stood there, waiting until they were sure he was gone before they each took a deep sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Jack said, taking off his hat to wipe his brow. "I was sure he was going to catch on to us."

Will laughed, "I guess we still have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, Will, I'm sorry I let Port Royal without telling you. It's just – "

He placed his finger on her lips, stopping her sentence. "Ssh, there's no need to explain, Elizabeth. We are both here now, and that's all that matters."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Yes, of course."

They leaned in to kiss, but Jack's voice turned their attention away.

"You best not be doing that," Jack said.

"Oh, yes," Will said, taking a step away from Elizabeth. "While we are here we must keep the impression that we are completely formal friends. Nothing more."

Elizabeth sighed, feeling disappointed she could not kiss him. "Yes, I understand. But you better leave. Father should be home soon, and if he sees you then it'll ruin everything."

"Very well, we shall leave," Will said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "But we will return. That much I promise."

"I shall hold you to your word, Mr. Clarks." Elizabeth smiled, looking up at Jack. "And you as well, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Milady," Jack said, bowing slightly. "I will accompany young Mr. Clarks."


	6. Part Six: Father's Suitors

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

**AN:** Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you! I hope you enjoy what's next to come.

Part Six: Father's Suitors 

The day was starting slowly, and Elizabeth dreaded it with each second. It was hard to keep Bradley from talking about 'Mr. Clarks and Mr. Gibbs' with her father. If he heard about them, it would not only blow their cover, but get them thrown back into the ocean and back to Port Royal.

As the days passed by, Will and Jack would stop by when they were sure the Governor wasn't in. They would talk with Bradley some more, and then in private with Elizabeth. But it still wasn't the same; they were pretending to be people they're not.

With a sigh, Elizabeth left her room and walked down the stairs. Bradley and her father had left over an hour ago to a meeting at the Country Club. It was empty in the large home, just as Elizabeth longed for it to be. The few maids and servants that were around minded their own business, busying themselves with cleaning and cooking. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth walked into the den, taking a seat on the couch.

The peace and quiet was enough to calm her nerves. That and the fact that Will and Jack would be arriving shortly brought another smile to her lips. The day was just beginning, and she had to plan how they would avoid her father yet again.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts. One of the servants answered it, and Elizabeth could hear Will's voice from where she sat.

"Miss Swann, Mr. Clarks and Mr. Gibbs are here to see you," the servant said.

Elizabeth stood, "Thank you. Good day, gentlemen."

Jack was the first to approach her, "Good morning, Milady."

Elizabeth grinned, "Jack, my father is out at the country club, you don't have to act today."

"Ah, that's a relief!" He sighed, allowing himself to fall onto the couch, taking an apple from the fruit tray in front of him.

Elizabeth laughed lightly, looking up at Will. "Will? What's wrong?"

He paused, but shook his head, allowing a fake smile on his face. "Not a thing, Elizabeth. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"And what has you so trapped in your mind?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

Will took a seat next to Jack, acting as though he didn't hear her question.

"Will? Did you hear me?" She asked, turning around to take a seat across from him.

"Huh? Oh, no, I didn't."

"What's going on?" She caught Jack's eye for a second. It was enough time to tell that the old pirate was uncomfortable.

"We heard a little rumor this morning," Jack said, exchanging a glance with his friend.

"Well, what did you hear?"

"Your father is lining up suitors for you," Will nearly whispered. "The top on the list is Colonel Bradley."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. He… he can't be doing that!"

"Sorry, love," Jack said. "He's arranging them to come to the mansion at dawn."

Elizabeth stood, walking over to the fireplace. "No. He knows I won't go along with it. It was all just a nasty rumor."

"That's what I thought," Will spoke up, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on his knees, exhaling loudly. "But I saw your father on the way here. He's not at the country club, Elizabeth. He's finding eligible bachelors."

"Then what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked, not allowing herself to cry. Her father was doing just what she feared. And even though Will was by her side, she won't be able to marry him. It would blow their cover if she even spoke about him, not to mention make the suitors come sooner.

Will gritted his teeth, "I don't know."

Jack took a bite out of his apple, taking glances at Elizabeth then Will then Elizabeth again. They weren't looking each other in the eyes, as if they were afraid to look at one another. With a shake of his head, Jack dropping his apple back into the tray. "You need to try harder, mate," he said, turning over to Will.

Will frowned, staring at his friend in confusion. But the look in ol' Jack's eyes told him something else. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Jack grinned, "Aye. I have an idea."

XOXOX 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Will asked, lifting his fake beard below his chin to stop the itching.

Jack glanced over from under his giant hood. "Best stop worrying, mate. It's going to work. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Will glanced over at his friend, placing the fake beard back in its place. They had come up with the plan, leaving the Bradley mansion within the hour. It took them much longer than planned to get the right costumes, but it was worth it in the end. Deciding to try out the effect on the costumes, to see if anyone would recognize them, they knocked on the Bradley mansion door and scared Elizabeth. But that was Elizabeth; her father is someone completely different.

And he stood ahead of them, talking to Colonel Bradley near a shop. Will leaned closer to Jack, quietly whispering, "now we have someone else to fool."

Jack nodded, pulling his hood over his face some more. "Time for a show," he said as they neared the Colonel and Governor.

Governor Swann glanced up in mid sentence to stare at them, his expression stating the fact he didn't know who they were. With a sigh, he straightened his back and seemed polite. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes," Will said, making his voice deeper. "You're that one governor, right?"

"I beg your pardon?" He replied, a confused look on his face.

"What my friend here means to say," Jack said, changing his voice as well. "Is are you Governor Swann? The Governor from Port Royal?"

Mr. Swann laughed lightly, "Why, yes. I am. Who, might I ask, are you two fine gentlemen?"

"My name is Charlie Turner," Will said, bowing his head slightly. "I am a merchant sailor, and this here is my partner, Jacks. We heard that your daughter is looking for a fine suitor, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Bradley said, an edge in his tone. "And you two are wishing to…?"

"Meet the lovely lady," Will completed his sentence. "Heard she was a wonderful sight to see, and we figured we might as well, while we're in London."

"Well, tomorrow at dawn you may have that pleasure," The governor said. "But, let me warn you, my daughter doesn't take kindly to people she hasn't met and are trying to win her affection. So, try not to mention the word 'suitor' around her."

Jack nodded, "Very well, then. We'll see you gentlemen tomorrow at dawn."

"Where is it being held at, exactly?" Will asked.

"My mansion," Bradley said. "Just out of town, you can't miss it."

"Thank you very much, Governor," Jack said, bowing his head slightly. "We are truly excited to meet your daughter."

Will waved as they began to slowly back away. Once they had their backs turned to them, and they were far enough out of sight, Will pulled the beard down again. "Do you think that worked out?"

"Bradley may have been suspicious," Jack said, pulled the hood behind his head a little. "But that may only be because he's expecting to win the battle."

"Well, he's going to have quite a fight," Will said. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Jack grinned slyly, "The question is, William, are you?"

Will grinned in return, and they walked back to their hotel room to prepare for the next day.

XOXOX 

"Well," Governor Swann said, straightening his jacket after the two sailors left them. "They seemed to be nice."

"I wouldn't trust them, sir," Bradley said, his eyes still trapped on the two men as they walked away.

"Why is that, Colonel?"

"They are sailors, dirty, filthy men; not sensible to court a fine lady such as your daughter."

"Well, I guess they'll have to prove themselves tomorrow against the rest of the competition, then, won't they?"

Bradley nodded, "Yes. I suppose so."


	7. Part Seven: Men With Three Names

**Title: **At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything POTC, so don't kill me.

Part Seven: Men with Three Names 

There were at least a dozen eligible bachelors gathered together in the den; Colonel Bradley being one of them. He kept to himself, standing in between the den and the entryway. He wanted to check over each man who walked inside, making sure that he wasn't smuggling anything in – or out – and that they were behaving. By the looks on their faces, he guessed that about half of them were actually respectable men – the others slimy seadogs.

Glancing up at the stairs, he had to remind himself that Elizabeth was still asleep. She wouldn't be coming down until later, and he was somewhat grateful. He didn't want her to meet these men until he picked out every single one that didn't fit; which, in his opinion, was everyone.

Two men, whom he recognized as the two men from the day before, were just making it through the front door. Their eyes were turned away from him, but instead focusing on the other men gathered in the den. They were whispering amongst themselves, looking from the others to each other often. Bradley stood taller, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Oh!" Mr. Turner said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Colonel."

"Likewise," Bradley said shortly, glancing over Turner's cloaked friend. "How are you this day, Jacks?"

"I'm doing well, thanks," Jacks replied.

"So," Bradley changed the subject just as soon as Jacks' comment was out of his mouth. "Are you two gentlemen looking forward to the competition?"

"What competition?" Turner replied, showing a sly grin beneath his long gray beard.

"Do not be so cocky, Mr. Turner," Bradley warned. "Elizabeth is not one to take kindly to strangers, even merchant sailors such as you."

"Well we're just going to have to find out what she thinks for herself, won't we?" Turner countered, grabbing his friend's arm and leading him into the den. "Good day, Colonel," he muttered under his breath as he walked by.

Bradley huffed, glaring daggers at the two sailors. How Elizabeth would ever choose them was hard to believe. Letting out a deep breath through his nostrils, he looked up the stairs one more time. Governor Swann was just coming down the stairs, a proud look on his face. His smile was gigantic, and his eyes sparkled as he glanced at each man in the den.

"Ah, this should truly be wonderful," He said once he reached Bradley's side.

"Yes, of course, sir," Bradley lied, his eyes glaring once more at the other men.

"I have a good feeling about these men, Bradley," Governor Swann whispered. "They are so much more suitable for Elizabeth than that Will Turner back in Port Royal."

The name caught Bradley's attention faster than a cheetah catching its prey. "Turner?"

"Yes, William Turner," the governor replied. "Have you heard of him?"

"No, it's just," his eyes drifted to the two merchant sailors who were chatting amongst the others. "The name Turner sounds too familiar."

"Yes, it does," pondered Mr. Swann. "Why is that?"

Bradley glanced around the room, trying to figure it out as well. When his eyes caught on one of the sailors, he grinned slyly. "I think I know why."

XOXOX 

"I don't like the looks of this," Jack whispered, nodding his head slowly to point to the governor and Bradley. "Bradley seems to have something in his eye."

Will casually glanced over, seeing the same as his friend. "Yeah, we better think of something quick."

"Follow my lead," Jack said, noticing the two men walking towards them.

"Good day, gentlemen," Governor Swann said, eyeing them slowly as he and Bradley made their way to Will's side. "How are you fairing?"

"Quite well, thank you," Jack replied, grinning beneath the hood of his cloak. "And yourselves?"

"Very well," Bradley said, flashing a mischievous grin at them.

"That's good to hear," Will said, smiling in return.

"Charlie Turner was your name, was it not?" the governor asked.

"Yes it is."

"Have you heard of William Turner, from Port Royal?"

"No, I haven't." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"No? Strange, you two have the same last name. Are you sure you never heard of him before?"

"Not a whisper, Sir."

Governor Swann turned to look at Bradley, "Well, it seems you were mistaken, Colonel."

Bradley glared at Will, unable to let the matter drop. "Yes, it does seem that way. Sorry for the interruption, gentlemen."

"It's always a pleasure," Jack said, grinning back at Bradley.

"Very well," Mr. Swann said, smiling. "Now is the time I should wake Elizabeth. Let us hope she isn't too upset with the matters at hand. We wouldn't want any trouble."

XOXOX 

Elizabeth held her breath as the maid tightened the corset on her, pulling tightly on each thread. She wasn't found of the things, but she knew it was proper to wear them these days. As the maid finished the last thread, she felt relieved as the dress went over her head, fitting perfectly on her form.

"This looks lovely on you, Miss," the maid said, fixing every loose thread and making sure each crease was out.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, longing to look in the mirror to take a look herself. She had no time to see what the dress looked like for she slept in. Something she hadn't done for as long as she could remember.

"All done," the maid said, stepping away to allow Elizabeth a look in the tall mirror.

Elizabeth grinned, turning to her side to look over herself. It was a light blue dress, white lilies trailing along the edges and lace covering her upper chest. Her hair was in a nice bun, one small curl flowing down along her neck, and the necklace around her neck was a small locket in the shape of a lily.

She looked beautiful, but she wondered if it would be enough. "Is my father downstairs?" She asked the maid.

"He should be coming up shortly, Ma'am."

A knock on the door answered her question, and Elizabeth smiled. "Come in."

Her father stepped in, a proud look in his eyes as he glanced over her. "Ah, Elizabeth, you look lovely today."

"Thank you," she said, walking over to join his side.

"Now, I have gathered some men together to join us for breakfast, is that alright?" He seemed nervous, but Elizabeth merely smiled.

"Yes, that's fine."

XOXOX 

Will saw Elizabeth walk down the stairs on her father's arm. She looked stunning in her gown, and he felt his breath leave him. He could only imagine how he was going to continue to pull this off. Wanting to rush to her, he bit his lip tightly, causing a small slit to open his lip. The taste of blood kept some of his attention off of her, and he turned to face Jack.

"We may have a problem," he whispered.

Jack glanced at Will, then at Elizabeth, then back at Will. "Control yourself, mate. We need to make this work in order for the lass to choose you."

"What if she doesn't?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking his old friend square in the eye. "You really think she wouldn't, aye? Would you like me to explain it to ye?"

"No," Will said, scratching his chin under his fake beard.

"Good, now, get ready."

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Governor Swann said, raising his hand to catch everyone's attention. "This is my lovely daughter Elizabeth." He patted her hand softly. Each man gave a small wave, but Will just winked at her. "She will be joining us for breakfast. Now, why don't we go get ourselves seated, shall we?"

The small group left the den and walked into the dining hall, each man taking his seat as close as they could get to Elizabeth. Will and Jack quickly found seats across from her, and snatched them before anyone else could. The food was already placed on the table, covered with a tin lid, and there were servant behind each seat, waiting until the cue to open the lids.

"Now, let us not wait any longer," Governor Swann said. "Enjoy."

The servants reached over and pulled the lids off, revealing plates of bacon, eggs and potatoes. Will exchanged a glance with Jack before reaching for his fork to begin eating – properly, of course.

XOXOX 

After the meal, they were led back into the den, where Elizabeth would begin her questioning. She had spent the night preparing a list of questions to ask, and now she would get some use of them.

She went through her questions quickly and smoothly, the men she asked were sweating like wild dogs. From her seat she could tell they were growing nervous, and the tension hung thick in the air. As the hours passed, they went back into the parlor for lunch, ate, and then returned to the den for further questioning.

The day lasted long, and Elizabeth held her grin as she finished the last question. "Mr. Turner," she asked Charlie, alias Will. "Do you like the sea?"

Turner's eyes glistened, and he chuckled softly. "Of course, Milady. How could I not? The salty sea air, the soft breeze on my face, and the everlasting look on the horizon; I find it all quite beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled softly, turning to face her father. "I think I am done for a day," she said, standing up. The rest of the men stood with her. "Good-night gentlemen," she said, slightly bowing her head.

"G'night, Milady," they answered, bowing as she left the room.

She walked up the steps, feeling quite sure of herself. She had presented herself to them as if she had never met Will or Jack before in her life. Hopefully they fell for it. It would be a nightmare if they had actually found out who they really were. Most likely they would hang Jack, just because he's a pirate. And, since no one knew of the governor's clemency towards Will, they might hang him as well.

Elizabeth shivered at the thought as she opened her room door. She couldn't allow herself to fail. She had to save them both. They rested in her control. The only problem she had left to face.

How could she marry Will if he was under the name of Charlie?

_**XOXOX**_

Bradley waved goodbye to the last of the suitors. They were talking amongst themselves about how they thought of Elizabeth, making sure they didn't say anything disrespectful until they were out of earshot and had a few drinks of rum to wash it down it. The last two men still there was Charlie Turner and his smug friend Jacks. This was his last chance to catch them.

"Mr. Turner!"

Turner paused, turning around with his eyebrows raised. "Yes, Colonel?"

"May we have a moment?" he asked as he began to walk towards the two men.

"It seems we already do," Jacks said, grinning softly.

"It seems that way, Jacks. This wont take long, gentlemen."

Turner nodded, waving his arm slowly. "Go on, Colonel."

Bradley took a step closer, "Turner. Now, that's not a very popular name, is it?"

"It depends on where you are from, sir."

Bradley shook his head, "Don't play coy with me, Will Turner. I know who you are."

"Is that so?"

"You are the man that lives in Port Royal, the man that Elizabeth is in love with."

Turner laughed, slapping his friend in the stomach. "He thinks she loves me! Man, I sure hope so!"

Bradley lowered his voice in a rasp whisper. "Don't think I don't know who your friend is either, Mr. Turner. I could have you both arrested as we speak."

"Then why don't you?"

Bradley grinned, "I like to keep up an appearance. Here are my terms. You shall not speak to Elizabeth, nor shall you go near her. She is no longer your concern now that she lives here with me. Also, you shall take your friend back to Port Royal where you came from and I shall act like I have never seen you pirates."

"If we don't?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I would hate to see Elizabeth cry when she sees your crimpled bodies hanging by the neck outside on a tree."

**AN: **Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated. Check out my profile for updates. When you review, please be sure to thank Darth Souten for uploading these for me! She's awesome, isn't she? If it wasn't for her, it would have taken even longer to get these to you! So, yeah, please be sure to thank her in your reviews!


	8. Part Eight: I'm Sorry

**Title:** At Least Once More

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day just like any other. But this day was going to be special. Will was finally going to propose to Elizabeth, and he even brought back Jack Sparrow to celebrate the wedding! But there's only one thing wrong with Will's plan: there was no blushing bride-to-be on Port Royal.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from POTC. Don't sue me.

**Part Eight: I'm Sorry**

Jack looked over his shoulder, catching the back of Will's head once again. He had been distracted the past few days since their arrival back in Port Royal. Ever since Bradley's threat, Will hadn't spoken more than a few words. With a heavy sigh, Jack fixed his hat on his head, and strolled over behind his lost partner.

"It's not your fault, mate," he said, patting him on the back.

Will said nothing, his eyes lost in the blue of the ocean he looked out on.

"There was nothing more you could have done. Bradley is a powerful man, more than good ol' Norrington."

"That doesn't mean anything, Jack," Will said, his eyes turning to glare at the pirate before him. "I could have stayed and fought against him. I could have forced her father to listen to reason. Why didn't I?"

Jack didn't respond, not knowing what to say. Will only shook his head, spitting out a half laugh as he turned his gaze back unto the thrashing waves. The world had never seemed so cruel. For as long as he'd known Will, he was certain Elizabeth was the woman for him. Apparently, fate had a different idea in mind for the young man.

_**XOXOX**_

Elizabeth walked down the steps, feeling the misty air through the open windows. It was a dark and cloudy day, the clouds rumbling together with thunder and forming strikes of lighting against the sky. Her heart felt misplaced, though she already knew why. At first she thought it was just because she had eaten a bad supper the night before, but it was much more than an upset stomach.

Will had left for Port Royal a few days ago.

Leaving her without as much as a "farewell" or even a kiss on the cheek was unlike Will. There had to be something wrong for him to just up and leave her. And taking Jack with him. Things were not looking up for her.

Bradley was sitting in the parlor, a small shot glass of whiskey in his grip. He looked tired, yet he held a sly grin on his lips. Biting hers, Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked in.

"Have you seen them today?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He knew who she meant, he was just ignoring her. _Ignorant man, just tell me where they are!_

"Colonel?" she asked, leaning over to look at his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry," he said, downing his shot quickly. "Yes, your friends. They left a few days ago. I thought I told you?"

She laughed, "Yes. You did. I guess I just don't believe you."

He didn't laugh, he just eyed her. "You must believe me, Miss. I would never lie to you."

Nodding, she gave him a small bow before leaving. She dared not be in his presence for much longer. He had made her sick. With Will gone, no other man came to the house again. There were rumors around town that Bradley had killed them; hung their necks somewhere in the forest. No one was brave enough to find out the truth.

She knew better, though. Deep in her heart, Elizabeth knew Will was still alive out there.

"Miss Swann?"

She rolled her eyes before placing a fake smile on her lips as she turned to face him. "Yes, Colonel?"

"May we have a moment?"

"It would seem we already do, sir."

He laughed lightly, sending a chill up her spine. "May we sit in the parlor?" He waved his hand for her to go first, and she took it, briskly walking and sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, a little _too_ close for her comfort.

"What do you wish to talk about?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was in mere inches away from her legs.

"I wanted to discuss with you about your marriage proposal. Have you chosen a suitor, yet?"

She hesitated, yet she knew it would come. He had been staring at her for the past few days, and she had a feeling he would question her. She just didn't expect it to come so soon.

"To what, may I ask, is your reason for knowing?"

He hesitated, seemingly taken aback by her question. Maybe he didn't prepare for it? "I merely wish to know," he said nervously. "I was just wondering. It has been a few days."

"I just met so many nice men, it's hard to pick one to spend the rest of my life with."

"Is it really?" He asked, raising a brow at her. "I thought it would be quite easy for you?"

She raised her own brow, tilting her head as she questioned him, "What do you mean, Colonel?"

"I mean, Miss Swann, is it really hard to choose a man, even if he is, so to speak, right in front of you?"

She sighed, slowly shaking her head, "Mr. Bradley, if you wouldn't mind, this conversation is making me a bit uncomfortable. Shall we change the subject?"

He nodded, moving away from her slowly. "Of course, Milady. I would never do anything that offended you. You must believe me."

"Oh, I do believe that, Colonel."

His eyes looked up at her, trailing along the slope of her body. She bit the inside of her lip, regretting what had just left her mouth. He wouldn't take this the wrong way, would he?

"Please don't look at me like that," she whispered, her eyes firm on the lines of his face.

He grinned, "Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," she said as she stood, bowing slightly. "Good day, Colonel."

"I'm sorry, Milady," he whispered as she walked out of the room, leaving him sitting on the couch alone.

_**XOXOX**_

**AN: **Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I'm still suffering from writer's block! Give me a break! Okay, I'm sneaking on to update, 'cause I don't think my brother cares that I get on this anymore. He gets on worse sites! So, yeah, I'm using my time to update as many stories as I can. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
